Sins of my blood
by AlbeeDarling
Summary: -RxC pairing-Nikita Christopher has always had a hard life...being half demon,and a member of the Magdalene order militia...but one day the old stop watch her grandparents(guess who?) left her takes her back to the time where her family line began (1920's
1. Default Chapter

This is my first Chrono crusade story! I've only seen the 1st 4 DVDs and read the first manga but this story wont be getting to into the original plot line for the story…. it'll just touch on the basics because this is a sort of AU…. i repeat semi AU fic…. also there will be **lots of OOC-ness in all the characters**…. but just to bend them to fit in with my story…please be nice to me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Crusade but I do own all the OC's in the story…mainly Nikita.

The first chapter takes place in our time at the new, New York headquarters for the Magdalene order.

Ch.1: I am the darkness…I am the light 

(Magdalene Order headquarters, New York…2005)

"Nix…Nix wake up you lazy delinquent!" shouted a tall dark skinned woman of about 30 with short black hair wearing a nun's habit as she shook her friend and roommate. "Come on Nikita Sister Elizabeth will be pissed if you don't report to her office…she called for you an hour ago!" the woman whined as she poked the sleeping form in the seat beside her. The girl next to her looked about 17 years old and seemed like any other normal girl…except for her pointed ears and elbow length purple hair tied into a high ponytail on her head. "Urrm…crap off…. i wanna sleepy time…zzzzz" the girl mumbled as she rolled over slightly, unfortunately she rolled a little too far and fell off the couch and onto the floor of the recreational room of the convent. "YAAH! What happened?" the girl yelped as she bolted up and darted her ocean clear blue eyes around the room reaching habitually for her gun strapped to her hip. The darker girl groaned and made the sign of the cross on her chest and forehead comically "dear heavenly father please save this poor dim witted child" she sighed and the purple haired girl…Nikita growled angrily and stuck her tongue out at the older girl.

"Very funny Kendra…now what were you going on about like an idiot while I was trying to sleep" Nikita sighed as she idly fiddled with the strap of her gun holster on her hips. The purple haired girl wore a navy blue tank top with a gold crucifix monogrammed on the front and wore a matching pair of tight dark blue spandex pants that tucked neatly into her mid calf length black combat boots that bore the symbol of the cross in gold on the side. Kendra rolled her eyes "Sister Elizabeth wishes to talk to you about your next mission" the older sister replied, Nikita sighed and pulled at the strap of her blue crucifix monogrammed tank top "just great…I just finished a mission…damn woman!" Nikita grumbled. Kendra cleared her throat loudly and glared at the younger girl "Nikita…remember…watch that language of yours…we are in a house of god you dimwit" Kendra scowled. Nikita grumbled and rolled her eyes "yeah, yeah…whatever mama Kendra" Nikita said teasingly at the older girl who had been like a surrogate mother to her since she had joined up with the Magdalene order. Kendra smiled softly and shook her head pointing towards the head sister's quarters "ok smarty pants…now go!" she said sternly and Nikita smirked at her before walking glumly down the hall. Once she was out of sight Kendra wandered over to a small altar near the garden door and she knelt down in prayer "Dear lord…please help her to stay out of trouble…she's had a tough life…and she's worked to find salvation to redeem her family's sins…watch over her" she whispered solemnly.

Nikita walked down the hall slowly hearing only the clack of her knee high heeled black boots that bared the crucifix symbol as a marking of the order. '_I wonder what old prune face wants this time…she always bugs me…always picking on me…what'd I ever do to her"'_ Nikita thought with a pout as she lazily dragged her hand along the cold stone walls in the long quiet hall. But she knew why the head sister always seemed to have it in for her…it was the same reason she'd never truly been excepted anywhere in the outside world, the reason her mom had been killed so viciously all those years ago…_her demon blood._ Nikita smirked ruefully at her realization, how ironic it was that the one thing that caused her so much isolation and prejudice was the one thing that had made her such a powerful key member to the Magdalene order militia. '_Weird…the Magdalene order…sworn to fight against evil and exorcise devils…taking on a half demon as one of their soldiers in the holy battle for good…'_ Nikita sighed.

She idly fingered the old gold stopwatch that hung around her neck; it had been passed down to her from her dad and his father before him. She had heard from her mother the stories, of her grandparents' forbidden love…the contract that started the whole line of demon/human hybrids…the true use for this old watch that had long since stopped ticking. "Well here goes nothing" Nikita said to herself sarcastically as she reached out for the handle of the door and turned it slowly "sister Elizabeth…. you wanted to see me?" Nikita asked innocently as she stepped into the room "Sister Nikita Christopher?" came a deadly calm voice from a large oak desk by the window. Nikita winced at the tone and quickly sunk into one of the upholstered chairs in front of the desk and looked up to stare at the very miffed green-eyed nun in front of her.

The nun's left eye twitched slightly as she stared down through her spectacles at the young girl before her "I just received the report from your last mission in Washington state…" the nun hesitated slightly. '_Shit"_ Nikita thought as she chewed her bottom lip "really…well isn't that nice" Nikita said innocently, sister Elizabeth clenched her teeth tighter together and shook with visible anger. "Enough! Sister Nikita are you aware of the costs of the damages you caused this time? Try to remember we are a non profit organization!" the head nun shouted at the young girl. Nikita rolled her eyes and crossed her legs "oh…yes I'm aware of the fact and I believe it's very noble of the order" Nikita said innocently, sadly sister Elizabeth failed to see the humor in the girl's comment and proceeded to advance threateningly upon the girl. Nikita jumped up from her chair and started to back away from the infuriated nun, "NIKITA!" sister Elizabeth screeched as she came at the younger girl with a ruler.

"GYAAAAAH! SISTER ELIZABETH…. CALM DOWN ARE YOU CRAZY!" Nikita yelled as she ran around the room dodging the nun's attacks. **Knock-Knock** the door to sister Elizabeth's office cracked open a bit and a head of shaggy dark brown hair popped in. "Hey…umm…I'm not interrupting anything am I?" the boy said as he watched sister Elizabeth tussle with Nikita in a fierce headlock, the elder nun blushed a harsh crimson and hastily released the younger girl and tried to regain her composer. "Ehem…um…no brother James…. i was just discussing a few things with sister Nikita" Elizabeth said as she cleared her throat, the young man who looked about in his early twenties stepped into the room and cocked an eyebrow at the sister. He wore a plain blue button down shirt and khaki slacks "well…ok…anyway the car is here…and the other militia are ready" the man…James said in a business like manner. Sister Nikita sighed in relief while sister Elizabeth frowned and placed her hands on her desk firmly "very well…I believe we're done here sister Nikita" she said as she gave the younger woman a 'you may be saved now but I'll get you some day' look.

Nikita smiled cockily at the older nun and bowed curtly "as you wish ma'am" she said sarcastically and quickly dashed out of the room with James and closed the door as a large potted plant was hurled at the door. James sweat dropped "let me guess…she got the report back from Washington huh?" James asked as he ran a hand through his chestnut tresses. Nikita smirked and stood up on her tiptoes draping her arms around James's neck, "maybe…" she said playfully as she gently rubbed her lips against his in a chaste kiss. James smiled down at the girl in his arms and carefully brought his arms up to grab her hands and remove them from his neck, Nikita frowned "Nikita…not here…you know what would happen if anyone saw us…how can you be so reckless?" James sighed exasperatedly as he looked into her eyes. He quickly regretted his words when he saw the tinge of hurt glazing her blue orbs as she quickly snatched her hands away from his "how can you be so heartless" she retorted as she glared at him defensively. James looked down at his feet and sighed in defeat '_great I pissed her off again_' he thought as he mentally slapped himself. "Nikita…I didn't mean it like that…you…you know the rules though" he said in his defense as he bore pleadingly into her crystal blue depths, but Nikita's scorned expression remained constant.

James couldn't help but become frustrated with her as always, sure he knew he loved Nikita more than his own life even. But her stubborn childish tantrums and total disregard for the rules had always annoyed him yet at the same time made her all the more appealing to him. She was different…well that was for sure, it's not very often you meet a girl who's funny, smart, compassionate and half demon…so in his book that classified Nikita as special. But it was this very reason that they had to hide their feelings and James knew it hurt Nikita to deny their love, but it hurt him even more to see how she suffered. "I know…but it really bites…it bites the big one times 10" Nikita pouted cutely and James couldn't help but laugh at her expression and he ruffled her hair with his large hand playfully. "I know it does…but don't worry…remember…as soon as I finish my ministry training I can leave the order…and run my own perish and you'll come with me…ok I promise" James said in a low whisper as he leaned close to her face. Nikita felt a warm blush glaze her cheeks as she felt his warm breath on her lips as he spoke, she nodded dumbly and he smiled "good…now let's go before the others leave without us…I know how much you want to go" James said somberly.

Nikita nodded determinedly as they began to walk to the main lobby of the abbey, '_this is it…I cant let little things distract me…I've wanted to go here for as long as I could remember…I wont let myself be distracted'_ she thought as she bit her bottom lip nervously. Nikita and James walked in silence Nikita snuck a glance at James through the corner of her eyes and smiled lightly to herself as a warm pink tint grazed her cheeks. She watched as he casually pushed away some of his fringe from his face and revealed a bit more of his eyes, those emerald green eyes that held such depth and warmth yet always seemed to retain that constant twinge of worry buried deep in his almond shaped eyes. Nikita frowned a bit as she took in the look on his face…that look of deep thought, the way his eyes slightly narrowed in consideration and his lips dipping faintly in a frown at the edges of his lips. '_I wonder what's wrong…he seems so lost in thought…I hope he's not worrying about my condition' _she thought as she felt a small lump rise in her throat. "There you guys are! We were afraid you got lost or something…come on we don't have all day!" a bubbly blonde girl who seemed in her late teens said as she galloped up to the pair. Her short blonde hair was cropped just below the ear and she wore an outfit similar to Nikita, "calm down sister Chelsea…let's get fitted up first…any new toys?" Nikita asked curiously.

Chelsea grinned devilishly and nodded over to the one of the camouflage colored jeeps parked outside the order "of course…help yourself" Chelsea said to her friend. Nikita's eyes suddenly lit up with a twisted delight "oh goooody!" she cheered as she sprinted over to the truck and began to sift through and examine the new weapons and cackle like a giddy child receiving their gifts on Christmas morning. Chelsea giggled at her spazzy friend, Chelsea had always felt a close bond to Nikita ever sense she came to the order 2 years ago when she was 13. Nikita had never been to close to any of the other militia members and they held fears and reservations for her because of her demon heritage, but when Chelsea had come to the order after the death of her grandmother she had been very depressed and lonely. But Nikita had been there for her sympathizing with the girl's loss and taking her under her wing…as a sort of younger sister, Nikita and James had been her first real friends at the order and she loved them like her family. "Sister Nikita please control yourself! I think you have enough guns and ammunition to take out a third world country…leave some for the others" came a disgruntled minister trying to stop Nikita from molesting all the shiny new "toys".

James sweat dropped "sister Nikita…I think it's time we get going" James called over to the purple haired girl; Nikita turned to him and gave him the puppy dog face. But James was not fazed…he'd grown to clever to fall for that pitiful look anymore, "But…brother James…" Nikita whined helplessly. She would have continued but the stern look he gave her was enough to stop her mid sentence, Nikita put down a few gospel grenades and sighed before sticking her tongue out at James "kill joy" she mumbled. James smirked at her slightly and she gave him a subtle longing look but they broke their exchange before anyone could notice, but Chelsea always noticed. She never missed the way Nikita seemed to brighten when James was around or how she would always laugh and smile more when he was around, and it was all to obvious to her the way James' eyes seemed to soften when ever he looked at her or how his usually serious mature demeanor seemed to give way to a more fun lighthearted spirit when the two were together. Chelsea smiled secretly to herself as they all piled into a jeep and headed out to their destination, she knew that they could never tell anyone about their feelings…it was forbidden. But she knew that even God himself knew that love is one force that cannot be denied and will pass over all boundaries to flourish. The ride was fairly silent as they made their way to their assigned destination…the remains of Seventh bell orphanage.

**Later**

It was around 7 o clock in the evening and the militia had been probing around the outskirts of ground zero of the frozen orphanage. They had been sent to investigate a recent spike in some demonic energies in the area and they had decided to check it out incase an exorcism was needed. "I'm going to look around inside the wreckage…anyone care to join me?" James asked as he pulled his semi automatic from it's holster and started to walk towards the sealed off sight, "I'll go…it's probably dark in there…the electricity has been shut off in their since the 50's…my eyesight is better in the dark" Nikita said as she walked over to James. He shrugged "sure why not sister Nikita" he said pleasantly and they started to walk towards the entrance "she's got a point…monster's belong in the darkness" a snide voice chirped from the group of searching Militia. The voice belonged to a short brown haired woman with dark brown eyes, she snickered and a few of the nuns and militia with her snickered as well. Nikita turned around and glared at the woman "and asses belong in stables…so why don't you run along Keri" Nikita retorted and the woman clenched her hand tightly around her gun as she glared coldly back at Nikita. "Let's go" Nikita said turning around and heading off to the large metal doors with James right behind her, "brilliant come back Nix" James smiled proudly at her once they were out of earshot.

Nikita smiled and shrugged "it's not hard to outsmart an idiot" she said curtly as they approached the cold rusted doors. James and Nikita stared at it wondrously for a moment "um…how do we get it open…the lock looks kind of rusted" James said perplexedly. But Nikita simply unsheathed her m-16 and stood a few yards from the door "you might want to back up" she said bluntly, but before James could react Nikita began furiously blowing holes into the door's rusted ancient lock until the flimsy metal fell apart and crashed to the soft crisp grass. James fell over trying to jump out of the bullet's path and landed squarely on his butt "HEY! Watch it you almost killed me you lunatic!" James yelled as he looked up at Nikita who put her weapon back over her shoulder on its sheath. Nikita shook her head and dug into her holster pouch and pulled out a small thin cylinder shaped object, "here" she said as she threw James the flashlight. He sighed and stood up turning the light on as they walked through the heavy doors into the limbo of seventh bell. As soon as they stepped inside the doors Nikita felt a cold essence seep into her body and she felt oddly energetic and strong. Nikita shivered as they walked through the grass and past the life-sized statues of the forgotten children of 7th bell whom had long since ceased to exist in the "living" world.

As they neared a large hole in the building Nikita bumped into the side of a floating wood plank and jumped back in surprise, she jumped right into James "what's wrong…afraid of the darkness?" James teased as he put a gentle hand around her shoulders. Nikita smirked "why should I be…I am the darkness" she whispered as she stepped away from his embrace and through the hole stepping into the former orphanage hall. James was a little thrown off by her comment but eventually followed Nikita into the building, the two of them walked slowly down the dark halls that smelt fiercely of pain, fear, and death. Nikita felt another strong wave of cold energy hit her and she shivered more this time James noticed "are you cold…is something wrong?" he asked worriedly as he stopped and turned her to face him. Nikita looked up into his dim green eyes and shook her head "no…I actually feel great…really restless though…like I just gotta move" Nikita said hurriedly. James looked at her oddly before raising his hand to cup her face, gently caressing her warm smooth cheek "ok…but if you start to feel weak just say something" he said sternly. Nikita smiled cheerily and James smiled but the worry never left his piercing eyes, Nikita reached up to her face and grabbed James' hand and brought it to their side.

James nodded and they started to walk again down the cold eerie halls, suddenly Nikita stopped in front of a small blood splattered door and shivered again. "What is this?" James asked quietly as he looked at the horrific sight of blood before him, Nikita reached up to the doorknob and slowly pushed it open. As the door creaked open Nikita felt another rush of cold prickling spear through her and she slipped her hand into James' hand "it's his room…the one who…did this…my great uncle…Joshua" Nikita whispered in a nearly choked voice. James turned to her surprised and fearfully took in the panicked yet excited look on her face…he could hear the erratic beating of her heart, "Nikita…are you sure you want to go in their?" he asked her in a low solid voice. Nikita nodded and squeezed his hand as a sign to proceed so taking a deep rigid breath and began to step into the room…the room that held the pain, blood, and memories of a life nearly forgotten. But something was wrong…very wrong.

As soon as she stepped into the room Nikita felt a cold suffocating pressure descend upon her causing her head to pound and her heart rate quicken "Gyaaaah!" Nikita choked out as she fell to her knees holding her head. "Nikita!" James called out to her as he rushed over to her and knelt down beside her scooping the girl into his large arms. "H-hurts…. my…heart…too…fast…cant…breath" Nikita gasped out between wheezing as James rocked her back and forth in his arms "what's going on? Nikita…. why is this happening?" James yelled panicked over her pained whimpers and curses. Suddenly Nikita jerked her head back and her eyes glazed over to a foggy red color as her body began to convulse, James was becoming increasingly worried about her condition…she had, had attacks before but never anything of this magnitude. James was truly afraid this time…afraid that he may loose her for real…that'd she'd leave him all alone.

As Nikita's vision was blackened by the red glaze in her eyes streams of images flashed through her mind…they felt more like memories…but not hers…someone else's, images of a small boy with brassy blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. Coughing blood then running through…a field with a slightly older girl with the same eyes and golden hair, then images of a familiar looking boy with long purple hair and gleaming red eyes '_demon…so familiar…a name…someone help…. help me'_ Nikita thought between memories.

**Flashback/**_that young boy with blonde hair stumbling through the building, blood streaming from his face as two large ivory horns pierced through his delicate flesh just above his ears/ Now the older girl stood in a field crying as a large spiny tailed demon kneeled before her with that familiar purple hair "Rosette Christopher…I will make a contract with you" he spoke/ "You have to help him…Chrono…CHRONO!" the girl was yelling now/_ **End flashback **

That name…the girl's voice rang through Nikita's head and she felt her mind begin to blacken, she struggled to speak and with her last conscious breath she screamed for help…screamed the last name she remembered as she dug her nails into her skin on her arms drawing blood. As the blackness slowly consumed her she heard a strange sound…sounded like…ticking…. coming from the now unsealed watch that lay ticking and glowing an eerie white as it lay around Nikita's neck.

TBC….

A/N: Ok that's it...i know Rosette and Chrono didn't show up yet but that's because I had to give a little background on Nikita and her world. Next chapter will be in the 1920's with our favorite little exorcists! Sorry if the first chapter was crap…it'll get better…mostly romance and drama but more comedic interludes for sure! Please tell me what you think but be nice…REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! – Love chizz


	2. A warm welcome

I'm back…even though I only got 3 reviews! I love this story and I'll do this next chapter for my own sake…but hopefully if I get some more good reviews and I can continue the story…please REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Crusade…but I own James and Nikita…they are mine and only mine!

**Ch.2: A warm welcome**

(New York branch of the Magdalene order, 1928)

It was early, only about 8-o-clock in the morning as life at the order began to stir about. The sun was still rising giving off dull golden streams of light that washed over the trees, but not everyone was awake yet to enjoy this wondrous day case and point…Rosette Christopher. "Rosette…come on Rosette it's time to wake up…" the small purple haired demon cooed as he gently shook the left arm of his still slumbering companion, the young blonde nun simply groaned lightly and then rolled over on her side facing the window. The purple haired demon sighed aggravated as Rosette had her back to him "um Chrono…maybe we should just let her sleep a little longer…I mean we just came back from the mission yesterday" came the quiet childish of a short young girl with long silver hair. Chrono frowned and sighed as he turned to face the child beside him "well that is true Azmaria…but remember…after that last mission…we still have to work off those damages by doing the chores" Chrono said to the girl and she grinned nodding lightly. "Yes…I remember…I suppose you're right…and the earlier the better" Azmaria cheered, "maybe for you…" blurted out Rosette who still had her back to her friends.

Chrono turned back to Rosette and narrowed his eyes at her form suspiciously "Rosette…are you awake?" he asked as he leaned over her on the bed to try and see her face. The blonde scrunched her eyes shut tighter "no" she said sharply and tried to snuggle under the blanket more. Azmaria sweat dropped and Chrono scowled at his partner as a low growl echoed in his throat "Yes you are! Rosette stop fooling around you have to get up…NOW!" the purple haired demon hissed at her as he grabbed the blanket covering her body and ripped it off unceremoniously. The blonde snapped up to a seated position and turned her head to look at the pissed Chrono and she glared at him, "you jerk…give those back!" she snarled at him. Azmaria slowly backed up towards the door…when Rosette and Chrono got mad at each other it was like a battle zone. Chrono dropped the blanket to the ground and crossed his arms over his chest "Rosette stop being such a baby and just get up!" Chrono huffed sternly. Rosette's left eye twitched in anger "no!" she said bluntly as she tackled Chrono to the ground and started to pinch and twist his cheeks cruelly between her thumb and index fingers.

Chrono narrowed his eyes in pain as his cheeks were stretched beyond normal capacity "kuit it dat hurts wodette" he mumbled as he brought up a hand to her arm to push her off. But with no luck he did the only thing he could…he reached up and pinched the sides of Rosette's nose between his thumb and index finger and pulled on it mercilessly, "YOOOW! Cot dat out Cwono…grrrr!" Rosette hissed as he pulled on her nose. _Oh yeah…. well take this!_ ' Rosette thought deviously as she removed her hands from his face and quickly to his hair…pulling at his soft purple locks roughly. Chrono yelped in pain and took both his hands and grabbed Rosette's arms to push her off but only resulted in him flipping Rosette over so that he was on top of her straddling her waist as he tried to pry her arms from his precious hair. "Ehem…um…good morning Rosette" Azmaria cleared her throat gently as she tried to get the blonde's attention, Rosette and Chrono froze in action and turned to look at Azmaria who was looking down at her feet blushing and twittling her thumbs. "What's wrong Azmaria…"? Rosette asked worriedly as her grip on Chrono's hair loosened, "uh…" Chrono said over top of her as he looked down at her blushing.

Rosette looked up at Chrono straddling her waist with his legs and then looked down and noticed that in the heat of battle her nightgown had ridden up to her inner thighs revealing quite a bit. Rosette blushed harshly as she realized how wrong their current 'position' must seem and she quickly shoved Chrono off "Ack! Chrono you pervert!" she hissed angrily as she turned redder than a tomato. Chrono stumbled back roughly on his bottom and a deep red blush tinted his tanned cheeks "hey! You're the one who started it!" he protested as the nun stood up and scurried off to the bathroom to get dressed. But he couldn't help but let a small grin tug at his cheeks; she was always so cute when she got all angry and flustered. It was an accident after all so she shouldn't be so upset, he wasn't…in fact being that close to Rosette…the way she was dressed…he'd actually enjoyed it. Chrono smacked his forehead roughly trying to rid his mind of those thoughts before his mind took him to a place that he definitely didn't want to go…his feelings for Rosette.

(Outside the Magdalene order near the fountain)

James began to open his eyes slightly as the warmth of the sun's rays hit his cheek, he stirred lightly and felt warm…very warm…unusually warm. Suddenly he realized what the warmth was as he felt his arms around a sleeping body beside him, he craned his neck upward to see who this person was. Nikita…why was she there in his arms…not that he minded but it seemed odd, even odder still the pair were outside in the grass. "What?" James murmured aloud to himself as he sat up and gently rolled Nikita over so that she lay on her back, that's when he noticed it…her skin was slightly flushed and her hair had been unraveled from it's ponytail and lay sprawled out around her. Her arms were resting at her sides as blood seeped down her fore arms staining the fresh green grass sprinkled with dew. It was then that James remembered…that he remembered everything that had happened, the search mission, 7th bell, the strange attack Nikita had and the blinding light that had engulfed them like hungry flames as he began to black out. "Nikita! Nikita wake up!" he whispered harshly as he shook the girl violently to wake her. Nikita grumbled and her eyes fluttered open slightly but blinked them shut again as the sun burned her sensitive eyes, "ahhh son of a…wait…why are we at the order?" Nikita asked groggily as she sat up next to James and looked around.

James looked at her relieved as he saw that she was all right, he couldn't help but wrap his arms around her possessively crushing her face into his shoulder. "B-Brother James…" Nikita croaked in a shaky voice as she felt her blood rush to her cheeks, James sighed in relief and finally let the girl go "thank goodness I'm so glad you're alright" he said with sincere happiness as she held her shoulders and pulled back to look into her eyes. Nikita looked back guiltily into his eyes as she saw the evident worry and sadness in his eyes, she knew he had been worrying about her again and she hated it when he was worried. "I'm fine…I promise James…but what happened…last thing I remember was stepping into Joshua's room…then I got this horrible head ache and my heart was pounding so fast I could hardly breath…how did we get here?" Nikita asked as she looked down at her own bloodied arms remembering the terrible pain. James looked down at her solemnly "I don't know…but something doesn't seem right here…I mean it looks like the Order but…it's different" James said quietly and Nikita just stared at him. James had always been the one to always have a plan and be calm and collected, and seeing him like this…so unsure and vulnerable was both humbling and disturbing for Nikita.

The pair were silent for a while…no one made a sound, the only sound that could be heard was the methodical ticking of the watch around Nikita's neck. "Hey…you're watch…it's ticking…I thought you said it hasn't worked since the day you're grandmother died" James said curiously as he reached up and held the watch carefully in his hand examining it.

Nikita was quickly brought out of her daze as she looked down at the watch and heard the rhythmic ticking for herself "it hasn't…weird…. my father used to tell me that it stopped ticking when she died and would never tick again as long as she was deceased…and it never has" Nikita said thoughtfully. James scratched his chin thoughtfully "that's peculiar" he agreed and let go of the watch, suddenly Nikita jerked her head up to meet James' eyes again "yes…well maybe it's ticking…because she's alive…maybe the watch senses that she's alive again" Nikita said excitedly as she stood up to her feet shakily. James quickly got up to assist her in her weakened state "be careful…you're still a bit weak…and what are you talking about…she cant be alive…she died in 1929… for that to be true we'd have to have traveled back in time…that's impossible" James said wisely as he held Nikita up so she could steady her legs. Nikita shook her head dizzily "yeah…I guess you're right…let's go in and see if anyone can get the doc for me…my head is killing me" Nikita grumbled as the two exorcists made their way to a door leading into the building. Unfortunately for them they were unaware of just how different things were now…and how much of a surprise they were in for.

(Inside the Order)

"The halls look different somehow…did they put up new paintings or something?" James said as they walked down the corridor leading to the dining hall. "Or old ones" Nikita mumbled under her breath as they walked along in moderate silence, James sighed exacerbated "Nikita please…you're not still on that whole we traveled back in time theory are you?" James asked teasingly. Nikita bristled slightly "there was no theory! I was just a possibility" Nikita protested heatedly, James smirked at the pouty rebellious look on her face "ok whatever…don't be such a brat" he sighed good-naturedly. Nikita glared at him with a playful smirk and teasingly punched him in the shoulder "shut up" she mumbled as she turned away from him so he couldn't see her blush, James laughed at the girl's embarrassment and rubbed his arm. After a while they found the dining hall "I wonder if Chelsea has eaten already…she usually eats earlier" Nikita thought aloud as she started to push the door open. As soon as James and Nikita stepped into the room they both gasped at the odd sight before them, there at the many long rectangular tables were about a dozen or so men and women in old Magdalene order uniforms. But stranger still was the fact that neither James nor Nikita, who had spent almost her whole young life at the order, could recognize a single person in the room.

"Who are these people…I don't recognize any of them from the militia…and…what are they wearing?" Nikita whispered to James as the people in the hall began to stop eating and stare at the couple in the doorway. James looked around worriedly at the strange looks they were receiving "I don't recognize them either…but those outfits…they look like those old traditional uniforms from the early 1900's…how peculiar" James whispered back. Nikita looked around cautiously as she pulled some hair back behind her ear, when she did this movement she unknowingly exposed her pointed demonic ears to the room. One magenta haired woman with freckles noticed this and pointed an accusing finger at James and Nikita, "that girl…she's a demon!" the nun shouted gaining looks from the militia members. "This isn't good" Nikita said as she brought her hands to hover above the handles of her guns, the militia members in the room all brought out their .45 calibers and pointed them at Nikita "Don't move demon! Or we'll shoot! Why are you here?" a man with short brown hair shouted. "Wait…this is all a misunderstanding…just listen to us" James tried to explain as he held his hands up in the air peacefully but the men and women kept their guns set on Nikita, "don't waste your breath…these guys aren't going to stand down" Nikita replied unemotionally as she drew out her two hand guns and pointed them at the crowd of guns aimed on her.

"Nikita what are you doing!" James turned to her in shock as she held her stance with her guns aimed to kill, Nikita stepped forward a bit as she tightened the grip on her weapons. "Now look…we're not here to harm anyone…I work here for the Order" Nikita said sternly as she stared down her opponents. Just then the dining hall door swung open and in walked Azmaria, Rosette, and Chrono, James stepped aside from the door as they entered. He immediately noticed the striking demon features of Chrono "Nix…behind you!" he called to his partner as he reached into his holster and drew his own gun on Chrono. Chrono turned and looked shocked at the strangely dressed man who pointed the gun at his head and Azmaria quickly hid behind Rosette "who the hell are you and what do you want from Chrono?" Rosette asked angrily as she stood beside Chrono. Nikita felt her heart skip a beat and her breath tightening in her chest at the sound of that name, suddenly images of the flashbacks from earlier raced through her mind and she remembered the blonde girl calling out for a small purple haired Demon…Chrono. Nikita kept one gun pointed at the 'mob' before her and turned her upper body with the second gun towards James and the trio of newcomers. "You…" Nikita blurted out as she cast her ocean colored orbs on the new yet familiar strangers that had entered.

Upon hearing her speak Chrono looked up and immediately locked eyes with Nikita, '_those eyes…so determined…and her aura…it seems human but a strange demonic essence about her' _Chrono thought as he held her gaze. Nikita found herself locked in those red eyes and suddenly she felt that stinging pressure in her chest and shut her eyes painfully as the images returned. "Urggg! No…J-James!" Nikita cried out as she dropped her guns and began to sway unsteadily, "Nikita!" James called out to her panicked as he quickly ran to her and caught the girl before she hit the ground. "What's going on here? Who are these people?" Rosette shouted in confused as the militia lowered their weapons and stared at the strange couple on the floor. James' face was panic-stricken as he held Nikita's limp body close to his own, "not again…can someone please get a doctor or something?" James asked rather impatiently as he held the girl close to him. Rosette looked down at the girl and noticed something strange; the watch around the girl's neck…was exactly like the one she wore…the one that bound her soul to Chrono.

(Dream)

_A tall man with fiery red eyes and short blonde hair knelt down in the grass surrounding the main building of the Magdalene order. He held his hands firmly on the shoulders of a young girl of about 9 with chin length purple hair, "Dad, I…don't want you to leave me…I don't want to be alone" the young girl said as tears streamed down her rosy cheeks. The older man smiled sadly at his daughter as tears moistened his eyes "sweetie…I wish I didn't have to go either but you know I have to…this lead on Aion is just what we've been waiting for all these years…I have to do it…for our family" the man said solemnly. The little girl nodded sadly "I know daddy…grandma and grandpa would want you too…but daddy…why…why cant I come with you!" the girl yelled as she glared determinedly into her father's eyes. The man smiled weakly as a tear escaped his eye "you cant…you're not big enough…I don't want you to be hurt…ok…you need to stay here with the nice sisters and be a good girl for daddy ok?" the man said choking back more tears as he lifted her chin up with his thumb and index finger. The man reached into his coat pocket and slowly pulled out a gold stopwatch on a long gold chain, the man reached up and placed the chain around the young girl's neck and fastened it. _

"_Here…I want you to keep this safe for me while I'm gone…your grandmother's watch…I've had it ever since the day it stopped ticking…the day she died…now I want you to watch over it for me" the man said as the girl stared admirably at the new item around her neck. "Grandma Rosette's watch…oh thank you…I'll keep it safe for you until you get back" the girl said through tears, the man leaned up and kissed his child on the cheek "just be a good girl for me…I'll be back before you know it" he whispered. The girl lunged towards her father and wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tightly; the man closed his arms around his daughter. The young girl sobbed heavily into her father's shoulder "I understand daddy…and one day I'll make you proud…I'll be strong enough to fight beside you…I'll show you…I love you daddy" she cried as she snuggled deeper into his embrace. Suddenly the man disappeared and the girl fell over onto her knees in tears as it began to rain down on her back, "DADDY NOOOO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" she cried out into the gray sky as she threw her head backwards in anguish. _

_Suddenly the girl disappeared and in her place stood a tall lean yet slightly muscular woman with flowing purple hair and a deep green mid thigh length tunic tied to her waist by a leather rope. She had piercing blue eyes and her forehead was adorned with three dark blue gems, her ivory horns protruded slightly above her pointed elfish like ears. She hovered in the air drenched in blood as her large bony black wings fanned the red hellish flames that now covered the ground, "release me…the darkness calls you…come closer…with your kindred spirits" the woman said in a haughty tone. Then suddenly where her face had been the face of Aion appeared and he chuckled cruelly as the whole land was engulfed in flames. _(End Dreams)

**Later in the sick ward **

Rosette, Chrono, Azmaria, James, and father Remington all stood (or sat) around a small white bed with Nikita laid on top of the white sheets. Nikita tossed slightly in her sleep as sweat trickled down her forehead, "so you mean to tell me that you two are from the future…and of the Magdalene order?" Remington asked as he held the leather ID flap James had given him. James nodded "I'm training to be a minister while serving as a spiritual advisor and exorcist at the order" James said forlornly as he sat on a chair next to Nikita's bed and stroked her flushed cheek with his hand. Rosette and Azmaria grabbed the ID from Remington and examined it and sure enough it looked like an authentic identification card, "how weird…do you think he's really legit?" Rosette asked Remington. The older man sighed and shrugged "it would seem that way…but how they got here is still a mystery" the blonde minister rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Chrono just sat in the corner staring at Nikita with mild interest spiking '_hmm…the future…they do seem strange and not from around here…but the girl…her aura confuses me…I can feel the demonic aura but there is a human presence about her…hmmm' _Chrono thought as he looked over at the man accompanying Nikita.

"So…if it's not to rude to ask…um could you tell us about yourself maybe…what's it like in the future?" Azmaria asked curiously, James smiled warmly at he young girl. "Well we're from the year 2005 and it's pretty much the same I guess…just more advanced technology…. louder music, shorter skirts and more crime" James shrugged. The others looked at him puzzled and James laughed lightly and the others just eyed him curiously, "So how exactly are you and the girl…related…are you friends or something" Rosette asked she walked over to the bed and gave James back his ID. "I work for the Order as well" came a small cracked voice from the bed, "Nikita…you're awake" James said surprised to see the girl sitting up slowly on the bed and rubbing her temples. The others came a bit closer out of curiosity even Chrono got up and came a bit closer, "well it didn't take Scooby and the gang to figure that one out" Nikita replied dryly and James smirked at her while the others were just plain confused. "Well it's good to see that you still have your sense of humor…I must say you are quite the troublesome girl Nikita" James said teasingly as he brushed a bit of her purple fringe from her face.

"Are you alright now miss…uh…miss…" Azmaria asked as she reached the side of the bed, Nikita looked a bit startled at the strange girl's closeness "uh…it's Nikita…my name…and uh yeah I'm fine…err thanks" Nikita said as she went to push the covers off her legs. Then she noticed the bandages on both her forearms "w-what the hell happened?" Nikita asked worriedly as she examined the bandages, James winced at her question "remember Nikita we are in a house of god" James said matter-of-factly. Nikita glared at her partner and hit him in the back of the head "it's in the bible moron…anyway what happened?" Nikita asked again more forcefully. "Apparently…you and your friend have traveled from your time into our time…although I'm not sure how" Remington replied, Nikita looked up at the handsome man and felt a slight pinkish tint stain her cheeks. "Uhh…what? Wait a second…the watch!" Nikita said as she suddenly realized something, "huh?" the other occupants in the room replied. Nikita looked down and grabbed the old gold watch that still ticked as it lay against her chest "It started ticking when you had that attack at 7th bell orphanage…somehow it must have been activated by something and brought us here…" James pondered aloud as he sat back in his chair.

Rosette and Chrono jerked up their heads in James' direction and Rosette narrowed her eyes suspiciously at James as she stepped a bit closer to him, "what were you doing at 7th bell?" she asked seriously. James felt a bit uncomfortable at the hard looks he was receiving and Nikita could sense his worry, Nikita pulled the covers off and swung her legs off the bed and stood up. She walked up beside James defensively "we were on an assignment…to investigate a spike in demonic energy around the site" Nikita said as she crossed her arms and eyes Rosette up and down. There was something very familiar about this woman but for some reason Nikita couldn't quite figure out who she was, "so you think the demonic energy caused your watch to send you back in time?" Remington asked as he casually leaned against a wall. James looked at Nikita curiously and she hung her head low looking at her feet "well…I could feel some sort of negative presence while we walked around 7th bell…but the presence in Joshua's room was much stronger…more sinister…when I stepped into it…I couldn't breath…I felt like someone was tearing me apart from the inside out…so much pain…so much anger" Nikita said as she felt a moist lump rise in her throat.

"Joshua…"Rosette let the name painfully echo from her throat and Chrono looked up at Nikita suspiciously "why were you in his room?" he asked calmly, Nikita felt a familiar tingle of déjà vu. She looked up and quickly met the gaze of Chrono again but this time there was a new emotion hidden in Nikita's eyes that Chrono recognized quickly…pain. "Chrono?" Nikita asked unsurely as she looked into the demon's eyes unblinkingly the others just stared at the exchange confused, "um…do you know this girl Chrono?" Azmaria asked the young looking demon. Chrono never once broke his focus from Nikita's eyes "no…I don't think so" he answered the young apostle, "so what are you exactly?" Chrono asked calmly as he blinked breaking their trance. Nikita shook her head bringing her back to reality "why is that any of your business?" Nikita asked coldly as she placed a hand on her hip. "Your aura…it's…very difficult to read" Chrono said as he looked at her more closely and Nikita narrowed her eyes at the small demon and casually brushed her hand over the holster around her waist and grazed the top of her weapon. "Well yours isn't demon boy" Nikita snapped back at him James sighed and shook his head disapprovingly "sister Nikita please, these people were nice enough to help us out today…at least try to act civil towards them" James said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Nikita snapped her head around to James and scoffed "yeah…AFTER they tried to blow my brains out in the dining hall" Nikita said bitterly, Rosette sweat dropped "well…that was because they thought you were a threat…and you did draw your weapons on them as well" she said smartly as she crossed her arms over her chest. Nikita growled lightly as she directed her glare to the blonde "oh well pardon me…I didn't feel like dying today but check in with me tomorrow and we'll see" Nikita said sarcastically. Rosette rolled her eyes at the girl aggravated and Remington, Chrono, and Azmaria all sighed '_oh great…. here we go again'_ they thought as they awaited the wrath of Rosette. "Who the hell are you anyway?" Nikita asked Rosette as she crossed her arms over her chest as well, Rosette narrowed her eyes at the girl "my name is sister Rosette Christopher…pleased to meet you" Rosette said in a false sweet voice. Nikita's eyes widened as she heard the blonde's name '_that name…it cant be…but she looks so much like…no…could it be'_ Nikita thought as her face paled slightly into her shocked expression.

Rosette and the others looked at Nikita oddly wondering what was wrong but then they noticed James' expression held an equal amount of shock and disbelief, "what are you staring at? What's the matter with you people?" Rosette asked a bit defensively as she felt their eyes bore into her. Nikita felt her heart drop to her stomach as her eyes seemed to look past the blonde and she said in a low detached voice "sister…Rosette Christopher…that…that was…was my grandmother's name".

TBC

A/N: Ok that's it for this chapter…I hope you like it…and if you don't then please don't flame me…I hate the heat…it makes me get all sweaty and tired. By the way I may not be able to update for a few days because I got a C on my report card so I'm grounded from the computer during school days…unless I finish my hw first…which considering all the HW I have…wont happen in this life! Ha! Well anyway I'll have a new chapter up between now and Saturday night (maybe I can sneak on the comp at night…hmmm…we'll see! But please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	3. Tales of the future

Big news! My mom and dad talked it out…and I've been let off punishment since this is my 1st offense! Yeah! …. Chizz has returned and so has Sins of my blood! Oh and **Warning: **I made a mistake last time…I meant to have James say she died in 1930 not 1929…so please take note of that!

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Crusade but I do own Nikita and James…oh and I made the paragraphs smaller and spaced apart more…double spacing would make the chapters too long…I hope this is better…if it isn't tell me and I'll double space!

**Ch.3: Tales of the future**

"Nikita…you don't think…"James started to ask but was cut off by Nikita "what's that?" she asked Rosette as she advanced upon her and reached out to grab the watch around her neck. Rosette stepped away from her wearily "a watch…hey be careful…" Rosette warned as Nikita reached up and grabbed the watch in her hand and inspected it. Chrono stood a bit tensely as he watched the strange girl fondle the very object that bound his soul to Rosette's, "hmmm…is it broken or something?" Nikita asked dumbly. Rosette huffed and wrenched the object back to her "of course not why would you…" Rosette started to rant but then suddenly it hit her, she held the watch closely to her ear and her face began to pale. Azmaria and Chrono immediately came to her side "what's wrong Rosette?" Azmaria asked worriedly as Rosette turned to Chrono "it stopped…" was al she said.

But that was enough for Chrono, he knew exactly what that meant but what puzzled him was "how?" this had happened. "Rosette?" Chrono whispered out in a strained voice as worry and confusion over came them, '_the watch stopped ticking…she should be dead right now…and that girl…she has a watch around her neck just like Rosette…what's going on'_ Chrono thought to himself as Rosette carefully took off the watch from around her neck. Rosette examined the mysterious timepiece solemnly as Nikita and James looked on confused about why everyone seemed so serious all of a sudden. '_That girl...sister Rosette…looks just like my grandmother in the pictures…and that watch…could this all be a coincidence…'_ Nikita thought as she felt her heart rate increase with anxiety.

"C-Chrono…but if the watch isn't ticking…shouldn't i…I be dead…I thought that's what should happen?" Rosette asked shakily as her eyes turned fearfully to her demon companion. '_Watch…contract…Rosette…Chrono…seems so familiar…wait…I got it'_ James pondered as he walked over to Rosette calmly. "Sister Rosette…you wouldn't by chance be that demon's contractor would you?" James asked as he looked over to Chrono. Nikita saw the calculating look on James' face and she knew exactly what he was getting at, "stop it James…it's not her…that'd be impossible…it's probably just a coincidence" she said firmly only half believing her own words. James ignored her and went on "well is it true…and does that watch bind your contract?" James asked seriously and Chrono and Rosette narrowed their eyes suspiciously at him. "Just what exactly are you getting at brother James?" Father Remington asked curiously as he leaned back against the wall, James smiled politely "just answer my questions please" he said calm and business like.

"Yes…but how did you…?" Rosette asked but she was cut off by James as he turned to Nikita "you hear that Nikita…it could be them…even you cant deny this couldn't possibly be a coincidence" James said seriously to Nikita. Nikita felt excitement build up in the pit of her stomach and a wet lump rise in her throat "w-what year is this?" Nikita asked in a strained voice, "1928…" Azmaria answered unsurely. Nikita and James exchanged shocked looks "this cant be right…this is too weird…we…they…she cant be!" Nikita babbled confusedly, "it's possible…let me check the date on the watch…let me see your watch" James said suddenly as he reached out and grabbed the timepiece. Nikita instinctively grabbed the watch from him un-intentually flicking her thumb under the small metal wire and prying open the seal, suddenly a blue light shot out from the watch and Nikita felt her heart lurch in her chest and she bent over in pain. "Nikita!" James called out worriedly as he caught her arms before she fell over and helped to stand up straight, Nikita felt a sharp pressure in her head and chest as she stood up.

"Ow…my head" she groaned irately "ACK! CHRONO?" came a shrill shriek from Rosette causing the others to turn to look at her; there before them was Rosette on the ground having fallen from shock. But beside her was a tall dangerous looking adult version of Chrono complete with wings and all, looking just as confused and horrified as Rosette. Azmaria clapped a hand over her mouth in shock and father Remington took an uneasy step back, James instinctively grabbed his gun and pointed it at Chrono "what the hell?" he gasped. Nikita simply looked at Chrono awe struck '_it's him…in full demon form...there is no mistaking the similarities…it's really him…Chrono the sinner'_ Nikita thought as she felt a familiar tingling feeling in her chest. He was confused and scared as the people around him looked up at him fearfully wondering what was going on, she could sense his tormented spirit and it consumed her thoughts. "It's really you…Chrono the sinner…and Rosette Christopher…you're really here…alive" Nikita said softly as she held her head in pain trying to suppress the thoughts and emotions spilling into her mind from the large demon in front of her.

"I don't understand…the watch stopped ticking…and the seal isn't even open…how did you change?" Rosette asked Chrono as she stood up and stared at his taller more intimidating form. Although she couldn't deny that he did look very handsome in this form, Rosette looked away angrily as a small blush lit on her cheeks '_stop it! That's sick…I mean this is Chrono…I cant think that way about him'_ Rosette scolded herself. "I don't know…" Chrono shrugged, his voice had a deeper base to it now which startled Azmaria a bit as he spoke "oh dear…um…should someone get sister Kate?" she asked. Remington nodded "I'm not sure that would be a smart idea," he said as the young girl nodded. James looked back and forth between the larger demon Chrono and Nikita and suddenly his eyes caught the opened watch around her neck, "Nikita…close the seal to your watch" James said suspiciously. Nikita looked at him oddly and he sighed harder "just do it" James said sternly and Nikita felt her heart sink a bit at his tone but she closed the seal. Just then a rough wind trapped in a blue light rose over Chrono and he shrunk again to his more docile looking form.

Rosette and Chrono looked at each other speechless and then turned their suspicious gazes towards Nikita just as James and Remington had, Nikita looked blankly down at the watch in her hand and then she looked up at the strange looks she was receiving. "So…my watch controls the contract now?" Nikita asked stupefied and James dropped his weapon and walked back over to Nikita "you see? That proves it…you and Rosette's watches…they're one and the same…but now yours holds the contract for some reason," James explained. "Proves what? What are you guys talking about…who are you people and what's going on?" Rosette asked suspiciously, James looked at the sister and smiled "well sister I am James Worthington exorcist extraordinaire…and this is my partner Nikita Christopher…your granddaughter" James said calmly. Suddenly Nikita's fatigue from opening the seal had caught up with her and she stumbled back onto the bed clutching her hand to her chest and panting "urg…my chest…it hurts…so tired" Nikita mumbled and she fell back on the bed into a hard sleep.

"W-what are you talking about t-that's impossible…a-are you insane?" Rosette babbled in panicked confusion, while Chrono and Azmaria just stood staring wide eyed and blinking perplexedly at the young man. Father Remington simply looked on in mild interest at hearing how the young man would react, James chuckled to himself and shook his head "no Sister Rosette…I am quite sane…and quite correct…Nikita Christopher is your grand daughter from the future" James replied as he went over to his fallen friend. James pulled the blanket over Nikita again and smiled "well I must admit this seems very bizarre but…it's not impossible seeing as though they are from the future" father Remington shrugged lightly making his presence known again in the room. Rosette looked at the man she admired and noted the calm reassured voice he held, Rosette started to feel a bit woozy "s-so she's my…my…granddaughter…b-but how?" Rosette asked James softly.

"In the normal way I suppose…. she's the only child of your only son" James said as he smiled contently brushing his index finger down the side of her cheek. "Look James…I'm sure you mean well but this…this is just a lot to take in…none of this makes since at all" Chrono stepped up his voice trying to sound calm amongst the rising tense confusion. James sighed after turning away from the fatigued Nikita and turned to face the group of bewildered people, "I know…but…well can we talk about this somewhere else…Nikita needs to rest" James said as he stood up and made his way to the door. Rosette and Chrono nodded and followed him "Azmaria dear…get one of the infirmary attendants to help you get sister Nikita some clean clothing and redress her bandages please?" Father Remington asked the young apostle. Azmaria nodded fervently and quickly hustled off to a nearby office room to find an attendant, Remington smiled at her attentiveness and then turned to join the others outside the room.

Once they were in the hallway Remington began to lead them to the library, which was fortunately empty at such a time in the early afternoon. Remington sat down a long pine wood table and Rosette and Chrono joined him leaving James to stand by himself, "well…where should I start…I mean what do you want to know?" James asked with a sheepish grin as he scratched the back of his neck. "I don't really understand why you're the one telling us this…shouldn't Nikita be doing this? Rosette asked stupidly and James shrugged at her comment. "Yeah…I guess it is strange but…well I know Nikita very well and…at the moment she seemed a bit tired…must be from the energy drainage of Chrono's transformation…I just hope it wont lead to another relapse" James sighed. Rosette glanced at Chrono through the corner of her eye and then looked back up at James "r-relapse?" she asked shyly. James nodded "yes…you see Nikita has weak lungs…her attacks aren't usually frequent but when they occur it's quite dangerous for her…too much stress or excitement can do that to her…her last one was…quite bad" James said as he shuttered at the memory.

"It was a birth defect…her father…your son had it too…I'm told it was due to complications with his birth and your own weakened organs…you know because of…uh." James trailed off as he cast a look at Chrono and they all caught his meaning. "Right" Chrono said huskily as he lowered his gaze feeling a twang of guilt about what his contract was doing to Rosette, his friend, his contractor, _the woman he loved._ '_Stop it stop it! I cant think that…not about Rosette…how could I ever expect her to love me after all the trouble I've caused in her life?'_ Chrono tried to shake his head of these self-pitying thoughts. "I have a question" Remington asked leaning forward in his seat and resting his hands firmly on the table folded together, James looked at him and nodded for him to continue. "If well…sister Nikita's father is the son of our sister Rosette then…well who his the father?" Remington asked seriously, holding a firm look in his piercing blue eyes.

Rosette blushed at the question obviously realizing that she of course couldn't conceive a child on her own and that a male had to be present for this to occur. James cleared his throat and laughed nervously "you're kidding right…I mean isn't it obvious…" James said jokingly but sadly the others didn't catch the humor of his comment. James cleared his throat again "um…w-well C-Chrono is of course…I thought you'd…well figure that much out" James said awkwardly. Remington nearly fell out of his chair while Rosette and Chrono's breath caught in their throats as they both blushed madly and couldn't bring themselves to look at one another. James felt bad for breaking it to them so suddenly…they seemed so surprised "well I mean…come on the purple hair had to be the first clue…" James mumbled uncomfortably in the silence.

"W-wait…so you mean…I'm the…. she's my…me and Rosette…" Chrono trailed off in a nervous blush, Rosette was on the demon in a nanosecond grinding her elbows and fists into his skull. "DON'T SAY IT YOU! CHRONO YOU PERVERT!" Rosette hissed furiously as her blush intensified as she thought o f all the possible endings to that obvious sentence. "AHH! OUCH! ROSETTE STOP! I'M SORRY ROSETTE…. OW!" Chrono yelped as he was being pummeled, Remington didn't seem fazed by the beating but instead he pondered on a new revelation. "So…if Chrono is Nikita's biological grandfather then…she's half demon?" Remington asked James and this caught Chrono and Rosette's attention and they stopped fighting. James closed his eyes and sighed "yes…she is…and trust me she always gets crap for it from the others at the order" James said with a hint of bitterness.

Rosette got off of Chrono and they both joined Remington back at the table and James continued, "even now after being at the order for 8 years…there's still the occasional snide remark or glint of fear in the eyes of our associates at the thought of working with a half demon" James said as he cast a look at Chrono catching the bitterly reminiscent look in his eyes showing that the demon understood and sympathized. "But I don't understand…h-how is it that her watch…well…it made Chrono change but mine didn't" Rosette asked hesitantly, James grinned at her "ah, I was wondering when you'd ask me that…but in all honesty sister Rosette all I know is that your watches are both one in the same" James said as he tapped a finger to his chin. "She received it from her father who received it from you before you…well you know and so maybe since both watches are active in the same time now only one could carry the contract so…it went to Nikita's watch" James shrugged.

Things were finally quiet after that as everyone tried to let the information sink in "hey…um…sister Rosette may I ask you a question?" James asked nervously, this brought Rosette out of her own thoughts. "Huh…oh um sure" she nodded and James grinned "oh…well I was curious…well in the future your reputation for collateral damages during missions is legendary…the older sisters always say that's where Nikita gets it from" James said with a small smirk. Remington and Chrono tried to bite back grins as Rosette looked at James offended and shocked "I have a reputation in the future…for destroying things?" Rosette seethed and James quickly regretted mentioning it at all. "So…I'm guessing Nikita takes after Rosette with her…um…tact" Remington said as composed as he possibly could, James nodded and Rosette blushed furiously. James closed his eyes reminiscently and smiled "ha…yeah like just last month in Washington…we were going to investigate some new demonic gang activity and well…things got a little out of hand" James said trying hard not to laugh.

"What happened?" Chrono asked curiously and James smirked "well…Nikita was going after this shape shifter demon…and he ran to the zoo so…well let's just say by the end of the day most of downtown Washington was up in smoke and there were herds of zebra, Ostriches, and chimpanzees running amuck through the city" James said as he began to tremble in laughter. The others couldn't help but join in the laughter even Rosette couldn't believe that she could cause so much trouble; "well it's nice to know that my misfortunes keep you chuckle heads entertained" came a wry voice from the doorway. James stopped laughing and whipped around "Nikita! When did you get up?" he asked a bit worried as she staggered a bit into the room dressed in a long white night gown. "Long enough…it's not my fault that the damn animals got in the way" Nikita huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest childishly.

James softened his eyes at her and went over to the smaller girl and placed an arm around her to steady her walking, Nikita blushed a bit at how close he was…in public. "Don't be too upset sister Nikita…Rosette has done much worse…like the time we ran in to the statue of lib-" Chrono began to say but Rosette quickly snapped a hand over his mouth "Chrono!" Rosette hissed dangerously. Nikita slipped from under James' arm and walked over to Rosette and Chrono with a sad smile on her face "so…I guess you both know now…about our relations and all" Nikita said as she watched the uncomfortably solemn looks fade onto their faces. Rosette nodded and looked up at the girl '_whoa, this is weird…I'm only 16 and I'm already a grandmother…and Chrono is the grandfather' _Rosette thought and slight blush graced her cheeks_ 'well if it had to be anyone…I'm glad it was with Chrono'_ Rosette thought as she smiled lightly in her dazed pink expression. "Hello! Are you in there?" Nikita asked as she drummed her knuckles on Rosette's head causing the nun to snap out of it "huh…oh yeah…James told us...uh…it's a bit weird but…uhh…. it's nice to meet you Nikita and I'm sure everything will be jake" Rosette said with a nervous laugh.

"Who's Jake?" Nikita asked out loud but before she could get an answer Remington interrupted her musings "I believe this is definitely a subject we'll have to alert sister Kate about" he said as he got up. Suddenly James grabbed the blonde man by his arm "wait…I don't think it's a good idea to disclose Nikita's true identity to this sister Kate woman…if she finds out about Nikita she may try to prevent Chrono and rosette from being together…and therefore it may prevent Nikita's father from ever being born and then she'd cease to exist" James said lowly only loud enough for the two of them to hear.

Remington nodded in agreement and went to sit back down "wow…this is seriously weird…and what about the others…back in our time…they'll wonder where we are…and what about that assignment…what if those demons were really there…what if they've already…?" Nikita asked James worriedly as she began to panic.

James placed his hands steadily on Nikita's shoulders and looked her directly in the eyes "calm down…I'm sure it was just a false alarm…don't worry he isn't coming back" James told her sternly. Nikita just nodded and looked away "who's this 'he' you're talking about?" Remington asked curiously and Nikita turned to him her eyes hard set with bitter anger, "Aion" she said breathlessly. Chrono and Rosette immediately perked into alertness as they heard the name, James just sighed "Nikita calm down I know how you feel but…" James started to say but Nikita pushed him away roughly. "No you don't know!" she hissed at him "what's going on…Nikita are you ok?" Chrono asked worriedly as he saw the girl on the verge of tears, Nikita turned to Chrono and shook her head "don't worry it's none of your concern…it's the past" Nikita said trying to sound more composed. "Nikita…they're your grandparents…. and it was years ago I think they have a right to know about what Aion did to you I mean I understand…" James tried to comfort but Nikita pushed him away again cutting him off.

" No you don't understand shit! It's **my** decision…**my **memories…**my **pain to tell and to keep…so stay the hell out of it!" Nikita yelled at the brown haired man as she turned and ran out of the room slamming the door behind her. James closed his eyes thoughtfully and cursed under his breath as he clenched and unclenched his fists at his side, "what is she talking about…h-how does she know Aion?" Rosette asked James as he started to turn around towards the door. James walked over to the door that Nikita had slammed and opened it gently before turning his head back to Rosette, "4 years ago…She killed him" James told her shortly before turning to walk out of the room and follow after Nikita.

TBC

A/N: Ok finally done! Well things are getting tricky now huh? Nikita killed Aion but why does she seem to get so emotional whenever he is mentioned? What happened 4 years ago between her and Aion? Will Rosette and Chrono be able to 'get together' now that they know about their destined child together or will the past change with this new knowledge of the future? All these questions and more will be answered soon…so please keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing! Hope you liked it REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! – Love, Chizz


	4. Closer

**A/N: **Sorry I've been so busy lately! I started new stories, had PSAT testing, homecomings, auditions for theater, Spanish tests, fashion show, Ren fest, vacations…. urrrgh! Lo siento! I'm really stuck on this story and I may or may not discontinue/delete it…I'm not sure…. but if I do don't be mad at me! But hopefully inspiration will hit me again soon and I will continue it because I really do love this story! But on a more pleasant note I have now read vol.1 through 6 of the manga for Chrno Crusade and I've seen all 7 DVD's! Yey! Well enough blabbing…here take this!

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Crusade…but I own Nikita, James, and my own soul…well I'm still making the payments on it but just 4 more easy monthly installments of $19.99!

**Ch.4: Closer **

"Nikita! Nikita!" James called through the hallway as he tried to locate his partner; James received a few odd looks from passing Sisters as he searched the halls. "Damn it…forgive me lord…hmm where is she…hmmm maybe…" James mumbled thoughtfully to himself as he started to head down the girls' hallway. '_I wonder if her room is still here'_ James wondered as he searched down the girl's hallway until finally he found what he was searching for, "Nikita…" James sighed as he pushed open the slightly opened door and walked in.

There he saw Nikita sitting on the edge of the small twin bed beside the window of the room looking out thoughtfully at the sky, "Nikita…I…well I'm" James started to say as he bowed his head in guilt. Nikita cut him off "I know you're sorry…you were just trying to help…I know they probably do have a right to know but…well…it's…" Nikita trailed off as she felt her throat squeeze together with rage and sorrow.

James slowly sat down beside the younger exorcist and wrapped an arm over her shoulders pulling her slightly into his chest "I know…I shouldn't have mentioned it…I know its still hard for you" James said soothingly as he wrapped his other arm around her shoulders as well so that he was cradling her in his arms. Nikita blushed at first from his bold gesture but soon she relaxed into his arms as he rested his chin on her soft dark purple hair, holding her possessively.

"I just…I just wish I wasn't so damn sensitive about it…. i mean it was four years ago…it wasn't even that serious but…I…I cant forget…I'll never forget him" Nikita said softly as her voice began to tremble with anger. James gently pulled away from her and lifted her chin up with his fingers; he smiled sadly at her as he looked into her misty blue eyes. "James…" Nikita whispered as he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers tenderly, Nikita leaned her head back slightly as he deepened the kiss.

"Well we'll look for them as soon as I put these towels away…gee Chrono you're such a worry wart" came a boisterous voice from the other side of the door. Nikita lazily pulled one eye open as the door began to creak ajar "that's not true I just wanted to be sure they were…eh…" Chrono began to retort as he and his contractor entered the room. Rosette dropped the towels she was holding and her face turned a rosy pink "uh…. found them…" Rosette mumbled uneasily, suddenly James and Nikita both jumped up from the bed causing them both to fall off and onto the floor and hurriedly scrambled away from each other.

"R-Rosette…eh…. Chrono w-what are you guys doing here?" Nikita asked as she tried to play it cool as if nothing had just happened, Rosette and Chrono exchanged looks "well…I guess we could ask you two the same question" Chrono said as he watched the embarrassed looks on the two time traveler's faces.

"Oh…well in our time this is Nikita's room…hmmm well I'm guessing that this is Sister Rosette's room in this time isn't that a coincidence" James said casually as if the previous event had been but a long forgotten dream. Rosette snapped out of her little daze "oh…he-he really? That is odd…well Nikita if you'd like you could share this room with me…I mean we are family I guess…um…so it wouldn't be to odd or whatever besides…. you know then you wouldn't have to feel put out or something" Rosette babbled nervously.

Chrono sweat dropped '_smooth Rosette…hmm what was going on in here…hmm I don't want to ask…it looked pretty private…'_ Chrono thought as he looked from Nikita's flustered face to James' calm exterior. "Oh…hey Chrono weren't we supposed to go see sister Kate?" Rosette asked as she turned to her partner, Chrono blinked dimly at the blonde and then shook his head remembering "oh yes she wanted to talk with us about a new mission" Chrono said with a meek smile.

Rosette scowled "oh yeah…hmp with all that's happened today that's all I need…grrr that slave driving nun will probably be ticked off as usual" Rosette huffed. "Hey…err Rosette…can we come with you…I mean we are new I suppose…I mean we'll have to meet this sister Kate someday" Nikita suggested casually at she looked over at Rosette with pleading eager eyes.

"Uh…I'm not so sure about that…I mean well…she'll already be in a sour mood maybe this could wait…" Chrono started to protest but Nikita cut him off "oh please…if she's anything like Sister Elizabeth…I can handle her" Nikita scoffed. James smirked "you mean like you handled her yesterday when she nearly strangled you to death and then tried to bludgeoned you with a potted plant?" James asked curtly and Nikita blushed angrily "shut up!" she hissed as she punched her partner in the shoulder hard.

"Ow! Sister Nikita that was completely uncalled for! You know I'm right!" James snorted curtly as he stood up to his feet and straitened his shirt, Nikita sprung to her feet and her wild purple hair swooshed around her face. "Oh yeah well…go suck an egg!" Nikita huffed as she turned her back to him and crossed her arms over her chest; Chrono and Rosette snickered slightly at the girl's last comment. James rolled his eyes at the girl and Chrono smiled slightly "well it certainly looks like Nikita got her stubbornness from you Rosette" Chrono laughed causing the exorcist to blush with embarrassment and anger "go take a flying leap!" Rosette hissed at her companion.

James sighed in defeat "well…shouldn't we get going now then?" he asked and Rosette nodded curtly before turning to Nikita and extending her arm to her "yes…shall we go Sister Nikita?" Rosette asked snobbishly. Nikita grinned and linked arms with her ancestor "yes lets" she replied in a similar tone as the two turned on a dime and walked out of the room leaving Chrono and James behind. "Here we go again" Chrono sighed as he realized that he would probably have to endure another dose of Rosette's silent treatment, one would think that having a silent Rosette would be a cause of peace for the young devil. But no…truth be told Rosette's silent was even more nerve racking.

(**Sister Kate's office) **

The hazel brown eyed sister sat a bit perplexedly behind her large desk as she peered at the four people before her, two of which she had never seen before. "Sister Kate I believe you asked to see us?" Rosette asked with a faux smile but sister Kate was too preoccupied with the two newcomers to react to Rosette's mock innocence. James stood silently and humbly by the door with Nikita who was a bit less comfortable with the intense appraising stare of the head nun locked on her. Nikita shifted her weight from one foot to the other and fisted some of the white flowy nightgown material on her arms.

Rosette continued to smile nonchalantly at sister Kate's silent form but Chrono could sense the slight anxiety and discomfort emanating from both his contractor and the young half demon in back of them. "Sister Rosette…who may I ask are these two people accompanying you today? They don't seem familiar to me from the order" sister Kate asked the rebellious blonde in front of her curiously. Rosette's smile melted from her face and was replaced with a look of confusion and slight nervousness as her eyes darted to Chrono's. Chrono could read the unsure look in his partner's azure eyes and could practically hear her thinking '_Oh crap…how are we supposed to explain about Sister Nikita and Brother James_?'

Chrono chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully as he contemplated a believable cover up, but before he could say anything Nikita stepped forward "well…you see Sister…my name is Nikita Worthington and this man here is my…err…my…. uhh _husband_…James" Nikita blurted out nervously. Chrono and Rosette's necks nearly snapped off as they whipped their heads around to gaze in shock at the girl, James merely smirked slightly at the look of shock on the older nun's face as she took in the new comer's words. "Oh…is that so…well it's very nice to meet you both but…what exactly is your relation to the order?" the elder woman replied.

Suddenly James stepped forward and slung his arm around Nikita's waist and pulled her close to him "well Sister…you see my _wife_ here is a distant relative of Sister Rosette and I well…I used to be affiliated with the Magdalene order in Texas…but recently I've left the order …b-but now with this new terror rising in New York we felt it best that we contribute our knowledge and skills of the situation to help you all in your fight" James improvised quickly as Sister Kate's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Hmm…very interesting…I've never heard sister Rosette mention any relatives other than her younger brother" Sister Kate retaliated accusingly.

Nikita glared at the woman in annoyance "well we weren't very close as kids…our parents hated each other…we only recently got in touch when me and my husband moved here" Nikita said calmly as she stared down the head nun. Sister Kate closed her eyes and nodded before getting up slowly and turning to face the large window in her office thoughtfully, Rosette and Chrono turned to James and Nikita with pleading looks begging them to quit while they were ahead before they spun a web of lies that they couldn't find their way out of.

"Hmmm…Mr. Worthington…if I may inquire…why did you leave the order in Texas?" sister Kate asked nonchalantly, James received panicked looks from the three other exorcists in the room. James gave Nikita a sly smile and tightened his grip around her waist causing the younger girl to blush "well I had to resign after I found out about my dear Nikita being with child" James said with a large grin on his face. Sister Kate gasped slightly and turned to the couple once again "oh my…. you're with child? Oh well I should have guessed…congratulations to you both…you seem awful young though to be married" sister Kate said as she adjusted her glasses.

Nikita was red with fury as she readied herself to lunge at the head sister but James pinched her hard in the side before she could act upon her wishes. "OWWW!" Nikita yelped as she bent over slightly holding her side "is everything alright Mrs. Worthington?" Sister Kate asked curiously.

Nikita looked up with a straining smile and shook her head "no…the baby kicked…that's all" Nikita said with an airy laugh as she grabbed her "husband's" arm and hugged it to her chest. James blushed slightly but simply went along with it and wrapped his arm around her and Sister Kate seemed satisfied with this answer and pulled out a small vanilla folder and handed it to Rosette.

"Well here is the new mission…there has been reports of some missing children near this park playground and we expect that there may be some involvement with devil worshipers…now I suppose since your cousins will be aiding you that they should be filled in on the mission as well…although in Mrs. Worthington's condition I suggest she not over exert herself. Perhaps you should begin tomorrow," Sister Kate said as she adjusted her glasses on her nose.

Nikita couldn't bite her tongue nearly as hard as she should have as she tried to maintain a smile as the four exorcists left the office shortly afterward. "You asshole! How dare you…do I look pregnant to you?" Nikita hissed as she nearly strangled James once they reached the hallway, James grabbed Nikita's arms to restrain them as she backed him against a wall "Um…would it really be wise of me to answer that truthfully?" James asked in a teasing tone.

Nikita however wasn't amused and if it wasn't for the sudden arms wrapped around her knees to restrain her legs she would have made use of her knee to make him regret ever being a man. "Ahhh! What the hell? Get off me!" Nikita grunted as she tried to break loose of both holds on her legs and arms, "Uhh…I think maybe you should calm down a little first before we attract attention" came Chrono's small voice as he struggled to contain Nikita's flailing limbs. The girl stopped struggling and looked around at the few sisters who now stood silently gawking at the rambunctious purple haired exorcist.

Nikita sweat dropped "um…oh sorry about that" Nikita whispered as she stopped struggling so that Chrono and James would put her down which they did. Nikita smoothed out her gown and looked down at her feet blushing, James smiled at her embarrassment and put an arm around her shoulder pulling her closer to him "aww don't be such a brat ok or I might have to sue you for a divorce" he said in a teasing manner that caused her to blush even harder. Nikita began to tremble slightly with anger and James merely chuckled and took a step away from her "uh…is she alright?" Rosette asked as she noticed the look of murder etched into the girl's features.

James nodded and sighed "yes…she gets like this at times but she is ok" he said reassuringly as he patted Nikita on the head, Nikita bowed her head further to hide her menacing red eyes "Brother James…you have until the count of 100 to get out of my sight or I will rip out your bowels" the slender teen seethed painfully. Chrono and Rosette exchanged confused WTF looks as James sweat dropped "ok…understood…farewell" he said shortly before pinching Nikita's cheek and running at full speed down the Order's hallway.

Nikita stood perfectly still and looked towards the direction James had run "one…. two…skip a few ninety nine ONE HUNDRED…. YOU'RE DEAD JAMES!" she growled as she hiked up her gown and ran like a bat out of hell in James' previous direction. "JAAAAAAMES! I'M GOING TO KNOCK YOUR BLOCK OFF!" the other two exorcists heard Nikita yell out from a distance. Chrono and Rosette looked at each other and shrugged "d-do you think we should stop them?" Chrono asked Rosette unsurely as he began to walk away from the area they had been occupying outside Sister Kate's office.

Rosette couldn't help but smile as she listened to the now fading footsteps and swears from Nikita. It really was freaky how much of herself she saw in her future granddaughter, and how much of Chrono she saw in her. Their outward resemblance was striking except of course for those sparkling blue eyes that she had no doubt inherited from Rosette. Rosette felt a small twinge of sadness grace her thoughts as she began to think that she would never get to know what Nikita had been like growing up, her shortened lifespan would not allow that.

She'd never get to take her granddaughter to the park or buy her toys and dote on her as any good Grandmother would. As she thought about that Rosette couldn't help but wonder if she'd ever get to know her own son. From what they'd heard from Nikita, her father; Rosette and Chrono's only son was already gone from this world. Would she ever have the chance to look into the eyes of her son as she had with Nikita? Rosette felt hot tears sting the back of her eyes as she tried to find reason in her thought, "Rosette? Rosette…. helloooo…. are you ok?" came a familiar voice as Rosette was brought out of her thoughts by a tan hand waving in front of her eyes.

"Huh? Oh…what. What is it Chrono?" she managed to say as she blinked her eyes into focus and looked down at the worried demon in front of her. The sinner seemed relieved to receive any response from the girl and he sighed in relief "geez Rosette! You were all spaced out, I thought something was wrong," the maroon eyes devil said with a gracious smile as he rubbed the back of his head. Rosette looked down at her partner and couldn't help but wonder if he had the same thoughts too. "Oh…I'm Jake! Don't worry about it…um…but anyway maybe we should let those two calm down a little first" Rosette said with a snide chuckle as she remembered the look of murder in Nikita's eyes as she took off after her partner.

Chrono smirked at the hidden joke as well "yeah…you're probably right. Um…you want to go out in the courts yard for a while…. I think we could use a little fresh air," Chrono suggested as he tugged on the edge of his shirt collar. Rosette giggled and rolled her eyes at her demonic friend "sure…come on…they'll find us eventually" Rosette shrugged, as she started off down the hall with Chrono close behind.

** Courtyard with Rosette and Chrono **

The sun was beginning to make its trek downward behind the hills as the cool air brushed past the treetops of the courtyard. Rosette and Chrono made their way towards an empty bench near the old fountain, as the two sat down Chrono couldn't help but take note that the courtyard was very much empty. Rosette must have noticed it as well when she looked around "hmm…everyone must be getting ready for dinner I guess" Rosette shrugged as she swung her feet absently over the bench and looked up at the slowly darkening sky.

Chrono shifted uncomfortably in the silence that followed and looked over at Rosette. Chrono smiled to himself as he realized that every worry in Rosette's pretty little head was written on her face; the same worries as he himself carried. Chrono looked away and up at the passing clouds above them, the cool breeze left a tingling succession of chill bumps across any exposed skin. Rosette stole a glance at her partner and chewed her lip slowly as she nervously contemplated how to strike up a conversation under such…awkward circumstances. Ever since they had found out about Nikita the two of them hadn't really been alone and able to talk. So much had changed in their relationship in the last few hours.

In a mere few hours they had gone from friends, to lovers, to parents, to grandparents and it all just seemed so surreal. But before Rosette could think of something to say Chrono beat her to it "this is so weird isn't it?" Chrono suddenly said in a low voice as he looked up at the sky. Rosette wasn't sure how to respond so after a few moments Chrono decided to continue speaking "I mean… this whole thing with Nikita. I mean…I cant believe she's here and she's your…my…our granddaughter" Chrono said with a nervous chuckle as his eyes still refused to met Rosette's. Rosette smiled awkwardly and shrugged "yeah…it's weird…I never dreamed that by the time I was 16 I'd have a nearly full grown grand kid" Rosette sighed as she shuffled her hands in her lap.

Chrono laughed "yeah…I guess that is sort of weird…. But still I cant really picture you as a grandma or me as a grandpa…well I mean I'm definitely old enough but…" Chrono trailed off as he darted his eyes to look at Rosette. He noticed the solemn look on her face and suddenly felt bad for bringing it up. "I just…I cant believe that you and I…that we…both…err…you know" Rosette rambled a bit nervously as her cheeks tinted a shy pink at the thought of her and Chrono as lovers. Chrono blushed as well "yeah…I mean…well about that…I…I'm sorry" Chrono whispered in a soft voice but Rosette was able to catch it. "I mean…I'm sure you would have much rather gotten married to some nice handsome young guy and had a normal family and a normal life but…I…I guess I kind of ruined it for you huh?" Chrono continued on in a shaky whispery voice.

Rosette felt her breath catch as she listened to his guilt felt apology, she turned towards him and was about to speak but he cut her off once again. "Look…I…I know that my contract with you is already taking away from your life but…I…I never wished for you to be burdened with having to bare my children…my tainted children…I…I never wanted to hurt you Rosette…" Chrono's voice had begun to crack by now as hot tears stabbed at his maroon eyes.

"But everything I do only seems to bring harm in the end…everything I do I only seem to hurt you Rosette…and for that I'm…I'm truly sorry. And not just you but Nikita and…a-and her father…how much I've hurt them…all of you I'm just so…so sorry…" by now Chrono was sobbing into his hands and his words only came out in incomprehensible gurgles.

"No…. no…Chrono. Chrono?" Rosette cooed in a soft shaky voice as she grabbed his wrists and pulled him to turn towards her. Rosette took one of her hands and placed it under Chrono's cheek and lifted his face towards hers, "please don't…don't apologize" she pleaded softly as tears ran like streams down her rosy cheeks. Chrono looked up at her in a blur of tears and confusion as she cried with him. "Please…Chrono you have never…you never hurt me…ever.

And I don't regret anything…I **wont** regret anything between us…ever" Rosette said firmly as she tried to crack a reassuring smile for her partner. Chrono simply shook his head and pulled his hands away from her "No! You don't have to say that…you don't deserve to have to put up with this…with me. You deserve better," Chrono told her forcefully as he wiped roughly at his tear stained cheeks.

"Shut up…. Shut up already!" Rosette shouted at her teary partner as she grabbed his shoulders roughly "that's baloney Chrono and you know it! I only put up with you because I want to and you aren't tainted or horrible or anything like that you're…. you're just Chrono….** my** Chrono ok? And we're stuck with each other for the rest of our lives however short that may be and I wouldn't have it any other way…not for all the tea leaves in china!" Rosette blurted out passionately as she shook his narrow shoulders forcefully. Chrono looked up at her with wide eyes and Rosette panted heavily as she tried to calm her emotions after her little outburst, "uh…sorry" Rosette squeaked as she blushed horribly and let go of Chrono upon realizing that she'd been shaking him.

Rosette turned away from Chrono and lowered her face to try and hide her rising blush after her little "confession", Chrono himself was too shocked to really say anything or even notice the tomato colored blush on his contractor. After a few moments of silence Chrono finally came to his senses and turned back towards his side of the bench while Rosette seemed to find great interest in a patch of dirt near her feet. Chrono leaned his head back slightly and closed his eyes to allow the cool caressing breeze to wash over his heated face and calm him down.

"I'm sorry…." Came a small mumbled response from Rosette's side of the bench that caused Chrono to open his eyes again but still not turn and face her. "I…I got a little carried away for a second there…hehe," Rosette laughed awkwardly as she rubbed the back of her head. Chrono smiled and turned to face her with equal awkward embarrassment "um…its ok…I-I got a little caught up too there for a minute" the devil replied with a sheepish grin. Then there was silence again as both exorcists stared at each other unsurely, "but…Chrono…" Rosette suddenly said breaking the silence. "Yeah" he replied, as he looked into her somewhat red yet still sparkling blue orbs.

"I meant every word I said…and…well if it has to happen. If I have to have a child with someone…I-I…I'm glad it's with you" Rosette said in a soft yet sincere voice as a slight blush tinted her cheeks once again. Chrono smiled warmly up at her and nodded "me too Rosette" he replied in a raspy voice as his own cheeks gave way to a brilliant pink color. Rosette and Chrono chuckled and looked away from each other slightly as they shifted uncomfortably on the bench. "Chrono…have you thought about him?" Rosette asked suddenly as she began to play with the fabric of her habit, Chrono turned to her wit questioning eyes "I mean…uh…Nikita's father…our…our son?" Rosette asked as she tried to steady her voice a bit.

Chrono looked a bit taken aback but shook his head "what do you mean…" he asked unsurely, Rosette shrugged awkwardly "well you know…do you ever wonder…what he looked like? What kind of person he'll be, if we'll…. ever get to know him…. I-I mean we…we never even found out his name" Rosette said solemnly as she looked down. Chrono furrowed his brow thoughtfully "I don't know…I mean I think I'd like to meet our son…get to know him, see him grow…" Chrono replied a bit nervously as the conversation seemed to be treading on thin ice.

Rosette smirked teasingly at Chrono "wow…I never knew you had such fatherly ambitions" Rosette teased as she poked Chrono in the shoulder, the purple haired sinner blushed and glared at Rosette. "Well I mean I've been around a long time and well…occasionally one tends to think of such things you know? Like having a family, raising kids…it's not abnormal," Chrono said defensively. Rosette laughed at the devil's flustered behavior "ha-ha ok…ok don't be such a pill. I was just teasing. I mean…I was just surprised. I never thought you'd have thoughts like that but…but I don't think its bad" Rosette explained as she gave Chrono a lopsided smile.

Chrono sighed in exacerbation "yeah…I guess. But I guess we'll have plenty of time to get to know him once he's born" Chrono shrugged. Rosette's smile faded at his words and she began to look frightened "uh Rosette what is it…" Chrono asked worriedly. Rosette shook her head and laughed a dry hollow laugh "nothing…it-it's just that…I mean will there even be any time for us? I mean I know I don't have much longer and…how do I know if I'll still be around long after he's born" Rosette began to tear up again as she spoke. "I mean will I get to see our baby? Or watch him grow up? Watch him go to school…or get his first toy or his first day of school? Will I even get a chance to hold my **own** baby?" Rosette sobbed with a frightened look in her watery eyes as she slumped over and buried her face in Chrono's shoulder.

Rosette's body wracked with tremors of sobs as she fisted the front of Chrono's red jacket in her hands, "oh Rosette…" Chrono sighed sadly as he wrapped his arm around her trembling form and cradled her to him protectively. "Shh…don't worry Rosette…I promise you…" Chrono whispered in her ear as he pressed his cheek to hers, "I promise you that you will get to see our son…I wont let anything happen to you…you or him…ever" Chrono whispered to her as he brushed his cold lips across the heated flesh of her moistened cheek. They stayed like that for a while longer; it could have been minutes or hours. All time seemed to lose value as Chrono cradled his beloved contractor in his arms, he felt content as if he could stay this way forever.

But sadly it all came to an end when Rosette pulled back reluctantly from Chrono's embrace and wiped at her still damp eye determinedly. Rosette felt embarrassed and ashamed for having burdened Chrono as she blubbered like a baby, she cast her eyes downward afraid to look at him. Chrono stretched his arms upward and yawned, "Oh wow…look at the sky…it's getting pretty dark now. How long were we out here?" Chrono asked aloud as he looked up at the dark blue and burnt orange sky. Rosette sniffled slightly and looked up at the beautifully setting sun "yeah…we must have been out here a long time…hmm dinner must be starting now we better shake a leg" the blonde teen exclaimed as she stood up and cracked her back with a sigh of relief.

Chrono watched her in wonder as he saw how quickly she had bounced back from her very serious, very depressed, and very un-Rosette like behavior "roger! We better go find Nikita and hope she hasn't murdered Brother James by now" Chrono said with a snide giggle. Rosette joined in on the snickering and nodded her head as Chrono stood up beside and the two began to walk towards the entrance.

Mid walk Rosette stopped and allowed Chrono to walk ahead of her a few steps before he stopped and turned to see what was wrong. Chrono looked up to see Rosette staring back at him with a shy smile on her lips "uh…Rosette…?" Chrono began to ask but he was cut off by Rosette "Thank you…Chrono…. for back there I mean. What you said…. it…it meant a lot to me" the blonde exorcist said shyly. Chrono smiled up at her knowingly and reached out and grabbed her hand gently in his "well…you mean a lot to me, Rosette" the devil said in a soft yet firm and serious tone that took the young exorcist's breath away. "Chrono I…" Rosette started to say but before she could find the words a crackle of thunder ripped through the air causing them both to jump.

"Oh horse feathers! Looks like rain…we better hurry and get inside" Chrono said with a grin as he squeezed Rosette's hand and began to pull her along towards the doors to the order. Rosette could only dumbly follow along as she frantically tried to comprehend what she had almost said to Chrono in the heat of the moment. '_Is it possible that I…that he? Oh no…no! Of course not…don't be a dumb Dora, Rosette…you couldn't possibly have been about to say…' _Rosette was brought out of her thoughts as the reached the door and Chrono turned around to a stunned Rosette as he held the door open. "Come on Rosette! Hurry before the rain starts" he said as he gave her a wide friendly grin and pulled lightly on her hand like an impatient child. No she couldn't possible have been thinking that…could she?

"Hey come on Rosette…hey…what's the matter?" Chrono asked his dazed contractor, as he looked up at her with those intense yet captivating maroon eyes. '_It's true…it's really true…I…I love him…'_ Rosette thought as she felt heat rise in her cheeks at his intense stare. Suddenly she shook herself out of her stupor and nodded "I'm Jake! Come on lets go I'm starving!" Rosette said in her usual carefree bossy voice as she bustled inside after Chrono, leaving her thoughts and her revelations to wait in the rain.

T.B.C….

A/N: Ok I did it! It took me for freaking ever but I finally finished this chapter and I have to say I'm proud of it! I know it's been a while but please I hope you all still like and read this story! Please give me a reason to continue it…I want to try…I really do! But if I don't get more than 2 reviews I think I will delete it but I really want to try…I have so much of my heart in this story that I'd hate to give it up now. Please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


End file.
